Music From Another Room with DBZ characters
by Jester Fraser
Summary: I was watching the movie "Music From Another Room" starring Jude Law and I thought, this would make a good story with DBZ characters. So plZ read and review. It's not line for line to the movie.
1. Chapter One who can name the first chapt...

                                                                **Music From Another Room w/ DBZ characters**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the movie **Music From Another Room** nor to the hit TV series **Dragon Ball Z**. I'n't it sad??

Jangler: So sad.

Jester: Shut-up, will ya? By the Way, you're not in this; well Gohan is but not you, specifically Jangler.

Jangler: y.y you hate me…

Jester: Yep!

Jangler: O.O…T.T that hurt….

Jester: Too bad, now on with the story!

~~~Begin story~~~

(AN: BTW, forget any family relationships, practically. I mean, just totally forget that Mr. Satan exists, but Videl does, only, her name is not "Satan", it is "Swan" in the story. K? Just had had to put that in.)

In a nice upper-middle class house a family was buzzing, preparing dinner, not a simple plain ordinary dinner they have every night, but a Thanksgiving Dinner, but mind you, it's not any ordinary Thanksgiving Dinner, this year, friends were coming over! Mrs. Bulma Swan was rushing about, as fast as she could for she was pregnant, finishing a trifle, while her husband, Mr. Vegeta Swan stood nearby not doing anything, and her three children sat at the counter in the kitchen, one of her children, her son, Trunks ate a pumpkin pie. Mrs. Swan cuffed his ear, and scolded him saying, "Stop eating that pie, it's for after dinner! We're expecting guests in case you have forgotten!"

"I'm hungry!" Trunks protested then continued to eat the pie. 

"You don't know what hunger is! You ask the Russians, they'll tell you about hunger!" Mrs. Swan said getting some biscuits out of the oven, then set them off to cool and went back to the sink to finish dishes. Her husband leaned over to his brother.

"Bulma has this thing about how the Russians are so poor," Mr. Swan said to his brother.

"Now, Goku is bringing his son, so I want you all to be nice to him!" Mrs. Swan said. "He's a little shy."

"Why?" Mrs. Swan's daughter, Erasa asked.

"Because he is!"

Vegeta leaned over to his brother again, "His mother, Chi-chi died. She was murdered. And _he_, the son, found the body."

"I told you he was a retard," Trunks said, then put a piece of Pumpkin Pie in his mouth.

~~~~Outside~~~~~

A Jeep pulled up outside the Swan residence, and a tall man with black spiky hair stepped out, he was dressed in an army suit, no, not camouflage. It was a suit used by military personnel to wear to formal occasions. He walked to the other door and helped his four-year-old son out. His son looked like him. He too had black spiky hair; he was a little paler than his father though. He had a sad look on his face as he carried a pink box with a pie in it to the house.

"Now, Gohan, this is a nice family. The mother was a friend of your mother in High School. She has kids, so there'll be plenty of kids for you to play with," the man said, patting his son on the back. 

Gohan traced the brass swan above the doorbell then rang the doorbell. Mrs. Swan answered, the family behind her. She opened her arms and pulled Gohan's father into a hug. 

"Oh! It's so good to see you again, Goku!" She said, and then she looked down to Gohan and smiled. She knelt down. "Hello. You must be Gohan!"

Gohan nodded and gave her the pink box. "Oh, is this for the dinner?" she asked. Gohan nodded again, not at all smiling.

"Well, come in, come in! Dinner will be ready soon!" Bulma said and Goku and his son, Gohan stepped in.

~~a little later~~~

The Football game was on TV and the screen hazed a little, for it was a very old TV, plus, this is like 1977 here. 

"You moved!" Trunks said.

"Don't move!" Erasa sighed exasperatedly.

And there stood Gohan, holding the TV antennas with a dull look on his face.

After dinner was over Gohan wandered into another room, and took off the shelf a photo album. He flipped through the pages glancing at photos till he got to a certain one. It was one of his father and mother together, the day of their wedding. The corners of his mouth curled up to a little smile, as he remember his mum, but disappeared after remembering the last time he saw his mom. He took the photo out of his place and held it.

In the kitchen, Bulma was washing dishes when she turned to see the game, all of a sudden she felt a gush of water between her legs, and she dropped her glass plate.

Back in the room that Gohan is in. He sat there; still holding the photo when the door opened, and Mr. Swan, his wife, and Gohan's dad came in. Mrs. Swan had a pained look on her face. Goku and Vegeta sat her down on a couch.

"Children, just go outside and play! Go on! Outside!" Vegeta yelled to his kids. Gohan hid behind a chair.

"Okay, Bulma, don't push, just don't push, wait until the medical team gets here," Goku said, trying to calm Bulma down.

"I have to push!" She said.

"Where the hell is the ambulance??" Vegeta roared. "We need a doctor!"

"G-Goku's a doctor!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have one that's sober!" Vegeta said.

"Thanks for the extra boost of confidence, Vegeta," Goku said, taking off his jacket and placing it aside, as he grabbed a blanket and put it under Bulma.

"I can't keep this in!" Bulma said.

"What?? What?" Vegeta asked.

"She means, this baby has to come out now," Goku said. "Okay, I'm going to have you push soon, wait a sec…okay, push!"

Bulma pushed, squeezing her husband's shirt. She held her breath. 

"Okay, Bulma stop, and breath, now push again!" Goku said. Bulma nodded and did so. "Oh no, I think there's something wrong."

"What? What? What do you mean wrong? Can you fix it??" Vegeta asked.

"I think the umbilical cord wrapped around the babies neck," Goku said. "I can't reach in and get it, my hands are too big."

Gohan's head had stuck out more from behind the couch and Vegeta nodded, "You, get out of here!"

Goku turned around to see what Vegeta was talking to. Goku nodded and said, "Do-do what he says, son."

Gohan nodded and got up to go to the door, when then Goku stopped him, "no, wait. Help me here."

Gohan nodded and stood next to him, waiting for instructions.

"Now, there's a baby in there," Goku said, receiving a puzzled look from his son, "I'll explain it later. But I want you to reach your hands up in there, and I want you to find the baby. When you feel it, feel for the umbilical cord, it's around the baby's neck; I want you to unravel it from the baby's neck." Gohan put his hands up Bulma, and searched. "Can you feel the baby?" Gohan nodded. "Okay look for the umbilical cord, it feels like a rope, a wet rope like when we rigged that little ship, remember?" Gohan nodded. "Okay, feel for that." Gohan did. "Can you feel it?" Gohan shook his head. "Can you now?" Gohan nodded. "Okay, get unraveled from the neck." Gohan worked. "Did you get it?" Gohan nodded. "Alright, great, now keep your hands there, and pulled the baby, Bulma, now PUSH!"

Bulma pushed, Gohan pulled, and finally the baby came out, Goku took the baby and wrapped it in a blanket near by, "Hey, it's a girl!"

Gohan gave Bulma the child; Bulma smiled, through her tears and red face, "Videl, her name is Videl!"

Goku, patted his son's back with a placenta-covered hand, and smiled proudly at his son. The Gohan, the quiet shy boy said, "I'm going to marry her."

Bulma smiled and laughed a little. Gohan just looked at the child fondly. 

~~~25 years later~~~

Gohan looked out the bus window at the passing buildings of L.A. He saw on a wall written, 'I don't want the whole world, I just want your half' Gohan smirked to himself. Gohan had grown over the 25 year, standing at 6'3" and having shorter hair, though still a little spiky. He had been away to London for a year to train for being a tilest. 

The bus stopped at his stop, he got off and walked down a few blocks to where his girlfriend's apartment was. WAS. As Gohan approached he saw a moving van, his happy face changed to one of confusion, as he saw his girlfriend loading the van with the movers. He himself ended up helping.

"I thought we were going to live together!" Gohan said, helping her carry a box to the van.

"Really?!" She said, annoyed. "What made you think that?"

"Probably when you said that when I came back we'd live together."

" I wrote you not to come!"

"OH you did? And where was I? On the road coming here! What's in New York?"

" William, now could hurry up please? These people charge by the hour!" She said, angrily. Gohan walked up behind her, disbelieving that he was being dumped.

"What? William, William of New York?! I thought you loved me!" He said a tad sarcastic though more angrily. 

"Really?! What made you think that?"

"Probably when you said 'I love you.'"

"That's sweet, really it is Gohan. But you take thing to literally, it's a great quality, don't lose it," She said then walked back into the apartment.

"What am I going to do now? Where am I going to LIVE, Sara?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you what, I'll sell the apartment to you."

"For how much?"

"$1600."

Gohan's eyes widened in disbelief, "A month?!"

"Yeah," She said like it was common knowledge. "Okay, 1530, but I can't go any lower. Take it or leave it, I have a waiting list like a mile long."

"I won't," he said, taking another box. She just nodded her head, ignoring him. He scowled, as he walked over to the van, he turned to Sara, who wasn't standing there. Then he slammed the box onto the van, and shouted, "I am never ever going to fall in love again!"

The box turned out to have 'FRAGILE' written on it, a Mexican worker bent over and picked it up and said to Gohan, "Good luck amigo."

Gohan just looked at him then picked up his trunk and walked off, after giving an angry kick at a bush.

"But, Mr. Laveny said that I give you the letter you give me the job," Gohan said, walking in a museum type place with a fat short man dressed in paint stained clothes with a curled mustache wearing an "artists' hat"

"Well, he was mistaken. Listen, I have 15 others to apprentice too. I'd hire you if I had the money, but I don't! I'm sorry," The man said.

"But I'm the best Mr. Yajirobe!" Gohan said.

"The best?" He repeated, looking Gohan over, not sure. He looked up at the painting he was restoring. Then he said, "Call me in a week." Then he walked off. Gohan just stood there a moment that was bad luck incident number two. Then he walked off. He walked to streets of L.A. looking for a place to stay. He then saw a sign in the window of Krammer's Bakery that said, 'Room for Rent please inquire within.' Gohan smiled, the week was looking better! He crossed the street and went inside the Bakery. 

The old man, Mr. Krammer walked him up to the room and said in his old voice, "The way you speak, where are you from?"

"I'm from here," Gohan said. "Well, I was born on an air force base outside of town. My dad die a year ago while I was in London, training to be a mosaic."

"A mosaic?"

"Yeah, I mean, I repair mosaics."

"Oh, is there a call for that?"

"No, not enough. They use computers to design mosaics now."

"Ah, yes, it's like baking, it's all plastic now, plastic covering, plastic containers," Mr. Klammer got out a key and unlocked a door and stepped in side a room. It wasn't a small room, nor big, it was medium size. It had a bed at one wall, a window, a couch, a mirror near the closet; it had wooden floors (for this was an old building) with a throw rug. "This is it. No smoking, no parties. The girl before you, she had parties."

"Oh, it smells nice," Gohan said cheerily. Mr. Krammer gave him the key. "Do you ride a bicycle?"

"Yeah, I ride bikes, why?"

"If you do delivery, the rent goes down," Mr. Krammer said.

"Okay."

Gohan rode a bike with a basket that held a pink box tied in twine down a street in the upper-middle class homes. He held a sheet with an address; he looked at the street signs at the intersection. He was lost! He saw a couple getting out of a mini van. "Excuse me, could tell me where Olmstead Street is? Olmstead Street," Gohan said. The couple just ignored him. Gohan sulked and waved lazily and said, "Thanks for your help."

Gohan got off his bike and walked it up to a house. He was just going to go against men's pride and actually ask for directions, he didn't think that asking the couple that ignored him counted. He got the box, out of habit of delivery though this wasn't the house and he looked at the doorbell. It had a swan above it, the memory came back to him of that day, and he rang the doorbell. He looked around, it looked the same, he looked up at the house… yep it was the same. He immediately turned around, when the door opened.

"Who is it?" a woman asked, she didn't seem to look straight at him. Gohan could tell she was blind. Gohan walked back up. He looked at the paper.

"Could, you help me, I'm looking for Olmstead Street."

"Oh."

"No, it's alright, I can leave."

"We're leaving now!" a woman shouted into the house as she exited, she was tall, had black hair, and violet eyes. She was thin, but not to thin.  "Come on, I thought you were coming."

She held the blind girl's arm. The Blind girl yanked her arm out of her sister's grasp, "No, I changed my mind."

"Oh, come on, don't be silly!"

"I'm NOT being silly, I can't skate."

"Yes you can. Anyone can skate, I bet he can skate," she said gesturing to Gohan. "Can you skate?"

"Uh, Yeah, yeah I can skate," Gohan said, being pulled out of his thoughts. 

"See? Now, come on, Marron."

"I don't want to."

"Fine," the girl said then turned and then noticed Gohan still standing there. "May I help you?"

"Oh, this gentleman is looking for Olmstead Street," Marron said stepping forward a little.

"Oh, okay, you go up until you reach that stop sign there, then you take a left to and go down until you reach the drugstore, then go right," the girl kept talking but Gohan wasn't really listening, he was looking, remembering what he said, and falling in love.

The girl, Videl, finished speaking and Marron turned to Gohan, "Did you understand all that?"

Gohan was pulled out of his train of thought again, blinking from the sunlight, he nodded, "Uh, yeah, yeah, I got it. Thank you." He got on his bike and left.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Jester: Okay, I have to see the movie again; it's not exactly totally line for line. Okay? So, I was just watching it because Jude Law is in it, and I thought, what a great story this would make! So, I got to thinking and presto! So, hope you like it! Tc!

Jester

PS my other DBZ story isn't here, I just made this one while here in ABQ!! ^____^


	2. Chapter Two

(AN: I changed Erasa's name from Erasa to Bra, I think it better that way.)

                                                                                    Chapter Two!

Gohan leaned on the table Mr. And Mrs. Krammer were making tarts on, telling them the story.

"So you found the girl you said you were going to marry?" Mrs. Krammer said in her Dutch accent. 

"Mm-hmm. I helped deliver her, my father use to tell me that stupid story all the time. Now I found her, on accident," Gohan said.

"Ah, Swans, nice family, awful birds though," Mr. Krammer said.

"What can you tell me about them?" Gohan asked.

"Once they drowned a boy in Boston, or something," Mr. Krammer said. Gohan laughed a little.

"I mean the family," Gohan said, eating a little piece of tart. 

"One girl is blind, Marron, she has a sweet tooth though, very nice family. The mother is sick, Videl, the youngest helps take care of her," Mrs. Krammer said cutting the dough. 

"Do you know if Videl lives there?" 

"I don't know, she just gets cakes and treats here."

"Oh."

"She ordered a cake?" Gohan asked, excitedly leaning on the counter where the cakes were displayed. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't know, she just called up and ordered a cake," Mrs. Krammer said writing down the address while her husband tied the pink box in twine. 

"Nothing written on it?" Gohan asked.

"No, nothing. Do you want to take the delivery?"

"Yeah, yes of course! I mean it's not like she's an astronaut or something. She's just a woman I helped deliver. I mean, the world's full of women, right?"

"More than men," Mr. Krammer said.

"Exactly, she's just a woman," Gohan said, leaning more on the counter, not noticing Mr. Krammer holding the box for him to take. Mrs. Krammer tapped the box and Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, right."

As Gohan rode the bike down the street that the Swans lived on he went through lines to say to her. "Hello, remember me? I'm Gohan Son, I delivered, now I'm delivering you a cake!" Gohan thought, no that wouldn't do. "Hello, remember me? I remember you! I really remember you." No, no not good. "Hello, I'm Gohan, Gohan Son, I helped deliver you!"

Gohan strayed off his thoughts as he saw Videl get out of the car with another man; he stared at her, and didn't notice the car door open B A N G!! Gohan hit the car door and was thrown over the car door.

"Oh my god," Videl said, as she rushed over to help, the man she was with following.

Gohan opened his eyes to see a small crowd around him, he felt and ice pack on his head. "Ugh, ow, my head."

"Oh, are you alright?" an old woman asked.

"He's probably going to sue," a man, kind of old for he had gray hair said.

"Do think so?" the owner of the car asked.

"I would," another man dressed in blue doctor's outfit said, sitting on the car.

"No, no I'm fine, I have your cake," Gohan, said getting up.

"Don't move you idiot!" the old man said.

"That's probably the cake I ordered," Videl said.

"What's the occasion?" the man on the car asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you I'm fine," Gohan said, taking the ice off his head. He turned to the old woman. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Gohan Son."

The old woman had a shocked face on, Gohan's eyes rolled up and he fell back, another man catching him.

Gohan woke up on a couch, a nice blanket covering. He heard the door opened and he turned to look, he saw a little girl standing there. "Hello," Gohan said. The girl screamed and ran off down the hall into the kitchen where she was scolded for screaming. Gohan sat up and looked around. He was in a nice cozy room. He looked at a little tree like thing that held lockets. He looked at one then put it back. He got up, stretched a bit then walked down the hall into the kitchen where the old woman greeted him.

"Hello," Gohan said. The woman hugged him.

"Oh, Gohan, there you are! Everybody! Listen, listen!" She said, until they quieted down. "This is the man child who thrust these very hands into my reluctant womb, and wrestled, and wrestled until he had brought out life itself from me."

Gohan just waved a bit, "Hi."

"Hey, that's the retard! That's the retard!" a man said, the man was tall with a bowl cut and lavender colored hair. 

"Here she is! Look at her, isn't she magnificent!" Bulma said, bringing Videl to Gohan.

"Mother, please," Videl said, blushing a little.

Gohan gazed at her dreamily, and then said, "Last time I saw you, you were covered in after birth."

"Oh, I'm sure that's a line you've never heard before," a man said walking up behind her. He was tall with black short hair. 

"Yamcha, this is the man responsible for bringing me into this world, be grateful," Videl said. Yamcha put an arm around her.

"Thank you for bringing her into the world. It'd be a much less interesting place without her," then they walked off.

"Gohan, you must stay for dinner," Bulma said. Gohan nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Then walked off. He past a woman holding a baby who stopped him

"Hello, I'm Bra," she said.

"oh, hello, is that your baby?" He asked pointing to the child.

"OH, yeah right," She said and put the baby in his arms.

"Hey could you bring the baby in here please?" the lavender haired boy asked. Gohan did so. "Why did you fire her, Marron?"

"She read too fast, and she skipped parts," Marron said.

"Trunks hired one of his girlfriends to read for Marron," Trunks' wife said to Gohan.

"Oh, that's silly honey," Trunks said.

"Oh, that's right, your girlfriends can't read."

"Come on honey!" Trunks said following his wife into the kitchen leaving Gohan and Marron alone. Gohan watched Videl and Yamcha outside the window. He reached in his pocket and got out some tile and started to shake them in his hand.

"What's that sound?" Marron asked. Gohan just then noticed her.

"Oh, it's some tile I collected for good luck," Gohan replied.

"Oh, that's cool, can I feel them?"

"Yeah sure, that's granite," Gohan looked out the window again for a while then gave Marron another one, "That's marble, and this is malachite."

"huh, is something wrong?"

"What, no, nothing's wrong. How about you keep those?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, sure."

"For good luck eh?"

"Yep."

The table was full with the family. On one end sat Mr. Vegeta Swan, the opposite end sat Mrs. Bulma Swan. On the opposite side of Gohan sat Yamcha, to Yamcha's right was Videl, and to Yamcha's left was Trunks' wife. On Gohan's side sat himself, to his left was Marron, and to his right was Bra and Trunks. Conversation was abuzz.

"More wine?" Gohan asked Bra.

"Ah, man, wine's poison," she said as Gohan filled her cup.

"Oh, please don't Bra!" Videl said. "She says practically everything is poison."

"I'm just telling the facts!" Bra then turned to Gohan. "They injected a rat five times a day with this stuff for twenty years, you know what it died of?"

"Old?"

"Mmf! I like this guy!" Trunks' said, no one really gave that answer to Bra.

"I'm thinking of reading A Russian Love Story," Marron said. (Of course I can't remember the real title, so sorry, if you want to know what it was then watch the movie!) Bulma sighed.

"OH, that is the greatest love story I have ever read!" Bulma said.

"Can we please not talk about love while I'm eating?" Vegeta said.

"Daddy doesn't believe in love," Marron said to Gohan.

"Gohan's been love before, haven't you Gohan? He's a romantic, I can tell," Bulma said.

"Actually I have been in love," Gohan said.

"Oh really?" Marron asked. "What's it like?"

"Oh, yes, do tell, I'm all pins and needles," Bra said sarcastically.

"Well, it's like listening to music from another room. You sing along with the tune because it's one you really like, and say a door closes or a train passes by you still sing and when you hear the song you're in exact same time with it. That's what it's like," Gohan said. Trunks' wife began to cry.

"Oh man, made the wife cry," Trunks said.

"Well, thank you Gohan, that is a fitting intro to what I have to say," Videl said getting up. But then Trunks' wife got up.

"I can't take this," She said and pulled out a gun. Gohan's eyes went wide. "I am going to kill myself." Gohan ducked under the table.

"Oh, please stop doing that, Melissa!" Bulma said.

"Must we go through this every night?" Vegeta asked exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, her therapist never gives her bullets," Marron said to Gohan.

"Unfortunately," Bra said.

"I'm going to kill myself, then I'm going to kill him," She said pointing the gun to Trunks.

Trunks sighed exasperatedly, "How many times have we been through this? Kill me, then yourself! Got it? Me then you. Me then you. Okay?"

Melissa nodded. Videl held out her hand, "Okay, give me the gun."

Melissa nodded and handed her the gun, "Okay, take it, I got it out of my system."

Gohan sat back up. Trunks then said, "Okay, what were you going to say?"

Videl just sat there so Yamcha got up, "She was going to say that we are officially engaged."

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Bulma said. Gohan just sat there, as the couple was congratulated; he had to break them up. He wouldn't let his spirit be broken but this just pushed it back a little.

"Hey, Marron, I'll read for you," Gohan said, an idea forming in his head. 

"Really? Hey, Mum Gohan said he'd read for me! Is it okay if Gohan reads for me, Videl?" Marron asked excitedly. Videl nodded.

"What do you think, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta just shrugged, "I don't care."

Gohan walked up the steps to the Mosaic place dressed in some old clothes that he wouldn't use except for this. Mr. Yajirobe came to him and gave him an apron. 

"Oh, thank you Mr., Yajirobe! You won't regret this! I'm a magician!" Gohan said, putting on the apron.

"If I wanted a magician I would have hired Houdini," Mr. Yajirobe said. He turned around, "Okay come look at these plans over here."

Gohan sat at a table, as someone came with a bucket and piled tiles on the table. Gohan just looked at the wall in thought, chewing on gum. 

"Have them cleaned by noon, Michelangelo," the Mexican said then walked off. Gohan nodded and got to work.

"He stepped out of the train knowing that no one should know that he wanted to marry Kitty. 'Just be calm, and quiet. What are you doing? I said be quiet stupid!' he said to his heart," Gohan read to Marron and Bulma. "This isn't working is it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked from her position on the couch, she lay on the couch her head resting on Marron's lap.

"I mean, this scene takes place in a garden, we should be in a garden!" Gohan said.

"Oh, no, I can't leave mother, Videl would kill me," Marron said shaking her head.

"Oh, don't be silly, Marron. You could go to the garden that Videl works at! I'll go get your coat," Bulma said, but Gohan stopped her.

"There's no need, it's a beautiful day outside! It's warm and sunny!" Gohan said.

"No, I don't want to," Marron said. Bulma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on with Gohan, honey," Bulma said comfortingly. "It's alright, he'll take care of you, and I'll be alright. Don't let me get in your way."

So out they went to the garden that Videl worked in. Marron sat on a bench in the shade of a towering young oak as Gohan read to her, constantly looking up to look for Videl.

"I can hear a bee. Is there a bee around?" Marron asked nervously.

"No, no there's no bee near you," Gohan said and continued reading.

"Yes there is I can hear it," Marron said again, she sat uncomfortable.

"No, there isn't a bee anywhere near you, I promise."

"Yes there is! I can it better than you!" Marron said.

"No-"

Marron shot up, "Yes there is! Get it away from me! The bees are all around me!"

Videl had been walking down the stairs of the Garden when she saw Marron shoot up, crying, she ran over and calmed her down. "Marron, Marron, calm down! There are no bees near you!"

"I hate bees!" Marron sobbed. Videl took her to the bathroom. Videl walked out to Gohan.

"Why did you bring her here?!" Videl practically screamed at him.

"You said she get out more," Gohan said.

"Yeah, with me."

"Why only with you?"

"Because she and I have a special relationship! You wouldn't understand, I have always been her eyes to the sighted world."

"Well, perhaps she should have someone else do that for her!"

"You know, I don't think you're the right kind of person to read for her."

"What?! What, are you firing me?!"

"Yes! This isn't a kind of job for people like you!"

"Oh yeah? Then what kind of person is this job for?"

"For a retired teacher or elder, not you!" Videl said then pointed to his chest and said, "There's a bee on you."

"Jesus," he said then stuck hand in his shirt to get the bee off. "You know, you don't always have to be the one to do everything, perhaps Marron should get out more, with other people!"

"Ssh! You're provoking it! Such fascinating creatures, bees are. Each is born to do their job; they do it, then they die," Videl said.

"Is that what you're going to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you happy, Videl?"

"Yes, yes I'm happy!"

"I don't think you are."

"Then why did you ask the question if you knew the answer? Are you happy?"

"Mm-hmm," Gohan said.

"Great, how great! Everybody's happy!" Videl was about to say more when Marron came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm better, I overreacted, and I'm sorry," she said standing there like a little girl.

"I'm sorry I brought you here if you had a bad time," Gohan said as he and Videl walked over to her. "

"Oh, no, I'm glad you did. It was kind of like an adventure."

"D-do you want to stay and read some more?"

"Oh no, no. I'm ready to go home now."

"Alright, let's go," Videl said and grabbed hold of Marron's arm and lead her to her car. Gohan just stood there a while and waved.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," and he walked off. Then he came stumbling back fighting the bee that was on his shirt. "Yaahh! Get away you blasted bee! Yowch! You little bugger! Sting me will you? Take that! Ha! I get the last laugh here!" (AN Okay that fighting the bee part wasn't in there I just added that because I thought it would have been funny to do. Read on plZ!)

~~~End Chapter~~~

Oops, can't read on with the story cuZ the chapter ends! Well I hope you enjoyed! I won't update for a while until I get the movie again and watch it. I've only watched it three times. I have to say it's my favorite Jude Law films because it kind of showed a different part of Jude's acting that I rarely saw; Comedy. He had such an innocence in the movie that I haven't really seen in the films of his I have seen. I'm a big Jude Law fan and Brendan Fraser fan. I have seen that Brendan possess a great acting ability. He can go from comedy to doing a drama in a snap. And can easily convert from doing a film to acting on stage easily too. He so diverse in his choosing and yet he only does the roles that are interesting to him. So he recently did a comedy, a Looney Tunes movie, next he'll probably do a drama or action, but an appealing role in Drama or Action. Well enough of my ranting on how talented Jude and Brendan are. R&R plZ I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Done and apologies

The vile wretched things I have done! I speak bitterness of my "friends" and expect hardy welcome each time I see them! I realize my own hypocrisy! My own stupidity! For I have become the worst friend one can possibly have! I've become just like the "friends" who abandoned my uncle! I've become one who abandons them! I've left their back open and don't even have the guts to tell them until one other finds out! May they be joyous, for I am leaving their town, and highly doubt I'll return! I've told the one who Pmed (on Wolfhome) me to do all they could to erase me from their mind! 

All I've done! I've jump into to much conclusions, and have been narrow minded! I thought I'd always try to be the best friend I could, defend them, protect them, kill those that hurt them! But lo! I've done the hurt, I've done the attack, I've done the worst! Talked behind their back! Have no pity for me! I am not the victim, they are! Have your pity to them, have your comfort reserved for them, have your friendship saved for them, and not me. I've done bad, and I suffer for it.   


For now, she is in the right, I exile myself from posting on fan fiction.net henceforth. I will drop by every now and then to see what's going on. You can catch me on Wolfhome.com as Tragic_ookami (unless she were to say that she likes it there then I will be gone from there henceforth so she has no reminder of the "friend" who spoke badly of she and her friends) and on Yahoo Instant Messenger (YIM) as TragicJesterFraserOokami. 

If I could turn back the clock and right what I've wrong, I would, but that is not done, for what is done is done, and there is no way to change it. I offer my apology to all and to her, and I don't expect you to take it, for I take not even my own, I don't forgive myself.   


Hello, good bye,   
  
You all rock, don't ever change.   


Jester Fraser

"Loose one friend, loose all friends, loose yourself"-Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World.

  



End file.
